A Starless Night
by The Girl with a Psychic Paper
Summary: When Ivy comes to Sunnydale, she wants a normal life. One problem: she can't remember anything. Things begin to whirl out of her control as she discovers that she's a Slayer and the sister of Buffy's rival, who will not stop until she is one of them. Set in season two of Buffy. Angel/Buffy Angelus/OC Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a Buffy fanfic. It has an OC like always. **

**I do not own anything except for Ivy.**

Buffy walks up the steps and into the school. Nothing much was happening. Nothing had happened all week. Spike hadn't tried anything, no weird demons, no vampires. Nothing. Xander runs up. "Hey Xander. What's up?"

"New girl. Didn't you hear?"

"No, actually. Have you talked to her?"

"No. I did- oh! There she is." He points at a blonde girl walking through the hall. She has platinum blonde hair that curls ever so slightly around the middle of her back and prominent cheekbones. Her full lips have a touch of gloss and her bright blue eyes are lined with thick lashes. Something about her seems familiar, but she can't place it. It is probably nothing. Buffy walks over to her.

"Hey!"

She looks up. "Hi. I'm Ivy." She has a slight British accent.

"Buffy." They shake hands. "What class do you have?"

"English."

"Oh. I have biology. I have free period third period."

"Me too."

"Maybe we could hang out."

"Sure."

Ivy walks away. Buffy sighs. Another new person to keep her secret from, leaving her oblivious. It's so frustrating! If only they could know. Then, of course, they would all see her as some sort of savior, or whatever, but that just isn't her. She saves them, all the time in fact, but she doesn't want a bunch of glory or anything like that. That would be too much. A thank you now and then would be fine, though.

Ivy stands up as the end of second period comes around. She'd spent the past few hours floundering. No textbook = big problem. On her way out, she trips. To her surprise, a girl with long, dark brown hair helps her up. She smiles gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Cordelia by the way. If you care whatsoever about your social life, just hang with me, and you should be fine. Of course, you have to know a few things." She launches into a big quiz for me that Ivy barely passes. She only knows this much by noticing the look in her eyes. When she asks the questions, the answer is plainly written across her face.

"Oh, and by the way, if you care about what just happened at all, then come to the Bronze tonight."

"The what?"

"The Bronze. It's the only club in Sunnydale worth going to. It's in the bad part of town."

"Okay. Where is it?"

"About two blocks from the good part of town. Here." She hands her an address.

Ivy smiles at her. "I'll be there."

"Good." She walks off. As soon as she's gone, Ivy let out a sigh of relief. Maybe she'll make it here after all. Yeah, right.

Ivy walks over to the library, where Buffy said she could meet her. As soon as she walks in, she is greeted by the shuffling of pages. She breathes in contentedly, loving the smell. There are four people crowded around the table. One must be the librarian, one was Buffy, another was someone who had been gawking at her earlier, making several vowel noises, and the last one was a redheaded girl she didn't recognize. The librarian was speaking quietly.

"Ahem." She gently clears her throat, feeling as though she is intruding. Their heads swivel up. The boy, Xander, is the first one to speak.

"Oh, hi there. You're the new girl, right? I'm Xander. We met this morning when I made some very moving sheep impressions."

"Hi." She still feels awkward.

Buffy walks over. "Hey, Ivy." At the mention of her name, the librarian's head turns. "Had any luck in English and History?"

She smiles at her gratefully. "No. I was completely lost. History wasn't that bad. I didn't have any of the textbooks though. I barely passed something that, I think her name was Cordelia or something, gave me. I didn't really get the point of any of it."

"You met Cordelia." It wasn't a question. She sounds resigned. "So what did you think?"

"Truthfully? Self-absorbed. Completely." The redhead smiles.

"That's Cordy all right. I'm Willow, by the way."

"Hi."

She smiles at the girl kindly. Ivy thinks she likes her better then Cordelia.

Xander speaks up. "Hey! Ivy and Willow! I guess that's similar. Because they're both plants, and plants are… plants." Buffy looks at him.

"Very suave, Xander."

"It comes naturally."

"I'm sure it does." They laugh. The librarian finally speaks up.

"Yes, well, um, welcome to Sunnydale. I'm Rupert Giles." He is still looking at Ivy oddly.

"I'm Ivy." He seems intrigued by her accent. Before he can say anything, Buffy turns to her.

"Hey, come to the Bronze tonight. It's the place to be."

"So I've heard."

"I've got to get to class. I'll see you there tonight?"

"Sure."

The girls walk out, and turn separate ways to class.

Ivy walks into the Bronze. "Whoa." While it might seem like nothing much to most people, the Bronze seemed almost magical to the new girl. Buffy spots her and walks over, shouting over the music. "Hey Ivy!"

"Hey!"

"So what do you think?!"

"This is amazing!"

Buffy smiles. Ivy walks over to Willow and Xander with Buffy. They greet each other. Buffy tries (and fails) to show Ivy how to club-dance. Finally, they give up, laughing.

"You know, Ivy, I thought Xander was the worst at dancing. I was wrong."

"Shut up, Buffy." We grin.

"Hey, did I hear that you were worse than me?" Xander enters the conversation.

"Why yes, I believe you did."

Buffy groans. "For dignity's sake, please don't put that to the test." Her eyes are drawn across the room. Ivy doesn't notice until a man walks over. He has dark hair, a t-shirt and jeans, and dark eyes. "Angel."

"Hey Buffy." He looks at Buffy; then his eyes fall on Ivy. He freezes. She feels deja-vu wash over her. Who is he? "You." He is still staring at her.

"Me?"

Something flashes across his face. Recognition? Fear? Sadness? "Don't you… oh."

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm Angel."

"I'm Ivy." She is still staring at Angel. Buffy waves her hand in front of their faces.

"Hello? Do you guys… know each other?"

"No." They both say simultaneously.

"Okay. Angel? Don't tell me you know one of her ancestors or something." He breaks the stare to look at Buffy.

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Ivy, when did you get here?" Angel asks. The abruptness of the question brings her to the present.

"Um, two weeks ago, I think."

"You think?"

"Ummm…"

"How did you get here?" She bites her lip and looks down. "Well?"

She looks at him with guarded eyes. "That's the thing. I can't remember. Other then my name, I can't remember anything before two weeks ago." Buffy stares at her.

"And you didn't say this…"

"It never came up." Angel is about t to ask more when Buffy stops him.

"Angel! Enough with this interrogation. Does it really matter?"

He is about to answer when Xander comes running up. "Hey, Ivy. I see you've met Angel." He glares at him.

Ivy yawns. "I think I'm going to head back and sleep. I'm really tired."

"Sure," says Buffy, "I'll walk with you."

As they walk, they both clearly hear Xander as he turns to Angel. "Nice Going."

The two girls smirk and keep walking.

Spike is waiting for the Slayer. He'd been waiting for the ambush to take place for the past few hours. Honestly, how long can a girl party in a club? Longer than planned, apparently. He growls. Ugh. Then he hears footsteps and smells two people. One was definitely the Slayer. The other was new to Sunnydale. New blood. Wonderful. He hears their voices filter through the night.

"So who was that guy?" The girls voice sounds vaguely familiar, but he shakes it off.

"I told you," This one is definitely the Slayer. He holds his hand up, signaling for them to wait. "His name is Angel."

"I know, but really. Who is he? I know his name, but he just seemed… different. You know?"

"You have no idea." He sees their silhouettes. He drops his hand, telling them to go. As one, they rush forward. Everything is chaos.

"Here!" Buffy tosses the girl a cross that she catches quickly. She looks at it.

"You've got to be kidding me." The cross is knocked out of her hands. Instantly, vampires swarm around her. _Well she's dead._ Spike thinks. Suddenly, one flies back, leaving a startled girl staring after it.

"You're a Slayer?"

"I have no idea!"

She catches a stake. On instinct, she stakes some vampires. Startled, they flee, leaving five and Spike.

"Right, then, blokes. I'll take the newbie, and you can take Buffy." They obey. The girl is still in the shadows.

"Ivy!" Buffy yells, but is to far away to help. Great, he had her all to himself, then. The girl suddenly charges forward, blond hair flashing, and tackles him. She's good, for a starter. Not good enough. He easily flips her onto her back, straddling her. He sees her face for the first time, and freezes.

"You." He whispers it. "How did you get here?"

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

He can see it in her eyes. She doesn't remember him. How can she not remember him? "Ivy, it's me."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" He stares at her, digging his knee into her chest.

"When did you get here?"

Something flashes in her eyes. "Why is everybody asking me that? Well? Did I know you?" Her voice is both defiant and pleading, grasping at the straws of her past. He sees the all to familiar look in her eyes. The I-don't-like-that-you-know-something-I-don't-not-l ike-I'll-show-it look and the tell-me-or-die look. He almost smiles, because only he can see it.

"You'll know soon enough. Anyway, just tell your darling librarian to look me up. Tell him that for me." She is shaken, but she will never show it, because that is just the kind of person she is. This time he does smirk. Just a little. He digs his knee in just a bit more, and then gets off. She is taken aback.

"Why?"

"Because you and me, we're not done. Not just yet. You can't get rid of me that easily." With that, he waves at the other vampires. They follow him out, leaving a surprised Buffy behind.

She runs over. "Ivy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You have some explaining to do, though."

"Let's get you back to the library. Giles will explain."

Ivy hesitates for a second then tells her about Spike. "That isn't normal for him. Normally, he would have drained you. Did he say anything else?"

"No, but he looked surprised, like he never expected to see me."

"Something is definitely up."

"You can say that again."

"We should talk to Giles. Maybe he should actually search him. It looked like he knew you."

"Who knows? Maybe he did, but I can't remember. I can't remember anything before two weeks ago. I already told you that."

"Right. Kind of easy to forget." Ivy glares at her. "Okay, not a good time for puns. I get it."

They reach the library. "Giles!" It's Ivy who calls for him. He immediately comes out from the office. He sees Buffy is there too.

"Did it happen?"

"Worse." When Giles looks at her questioningly, she expands. "Turns out that Ivy, here is a Slayer."

"A Slayer? Are you sure?"

"Can non-Slayers kick vamps back 20 feet? I don't think so."

"How long?" He asks Ivy. She looks at Buffy.

"She can't remember anything before two weeks ago." Giles looks at her, curious now.

"What happened tonight?"

"Spike happened. He was going to kill her, but it was like he recognized her. He stopped."

"He said for you to look something up." Ivy finally speaks up. "To research him."

"Why…" But Giles was already at his book, flipping through pages. "Here. This particular volume contains his past. Even from before…" He trails off, staring at the page.

"What is it?" Ivy asks.

She rushes forward to see the page. The page that has something impossible, but was still there.

"What?" Buffy comes up. She sees it too. The family painting. The painting has a girl next to Spike. A girl with platinum blond hair and full lips. A girl with blue eyes and prominent cheekbones. A girl that is definitely, unmistakably Ivy.

"No." Ivy whispers, reading the caption. It was of him and his sister. _Sister._ "How…" She trails off.

Giles reads on. "It says something, not much, I'm afraid. It states that she was a Slayer, and that there are records of her going to the Gypsies after her family was slaughtered. Ivy, I can only imagine that you asked for a curse. I have read that there is one that can make you forget for a period of time, but sends you into the future. Once you know, however, it will come back."

"That must be why Spike wanted me to look it up. He wants me to remember."

"Why would he want that? I mean, sure I get it, but why does he want you alive? He is soulless, remember?"

"It says here that he searched for her for years. Rumor has it that he wanted…"

Memory was beginning to trickle in. "He wanted to change me, so I left. I…" She collapses. She holds her head, wanting for the end. Her mind is being flooded by a torrent of memory. Memories that shouldn't be, couldn't be. She is gasping, gasping for life, for air. She screams. It is a scream of terror and pain, of torture and longing. Longing for normal, for something she can never, ever have. Suddenly her eyes snap open. She stands and walks for the door.

"Ivy? Where are you going?"

"Me?" Her voice had a new purpose. "I'm going to find the bloke who caused this, all of this."

"You shouldn't face Spike yet."

She laughs softly. "I didn't mean him, though I suppose I will go to him later. No. I spoke of Angelus." She turns and stalks out the door.

Angel is sitting in his flat when Ivy storms in. "Ivy-"

Before he can finish, she grabs him by the throat and pins him against the wall. He doesn't struggle. "My family! All of the world and you choose to ruin _my_ life! Why did you have to pick Will! Why Will!"

"Ivy, I was soulless. I wasn't used to people refusing."

"YOU THINK THAT MAKES UP FOR IT!"

"No," he says softly, "I don't. I really, really don't." That stops her. "I didn't have my soul. Those Gypsies you went to, they cursed me. They gave me my soul back."

"You… you have a soul?'

"I really do." He tilts her chin up so that she could look into his eyes. She sees it, a light there, a kind one. One that hadn't been there the last time. They stay like this for a second longer than necessary. She bites her lip and looks down, blushing. He looks away, and they both step back.

"How did you know it was the Gypsies? Will didn't seem to know."

"I'm a friend of Giles. I tried to hide those pages in case you turned up." She gives him a questioning look. "I had to let you remember on your own. If it was forced, your mind could have shut down."

She smiles. "Thanks, I guess." He smiles sadly.

"For what I've done to you, you never have to say thank you to me again."

"I can live with that."

"You should get to wherever you're staying. If you stay outside too long, you'll be free game for Spike."

"Right. I keep forgetting his nickname. It's suits him now more than William Pratt." He grins at her, for the first time in two hundred years.

"You think?" As soon as she is gone, another knocks. "Yes?"

"OI! Invite me in!" Of course Spike would show up.

"No."

"Then at least come out. I just want to talk." Resigned, he comes out.

"What do you want?"

"It's Ivy. She's back. She can't even remember me."

"I know. You just missed her." Spike's eyebrows shoot up. Okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"What? Were you flirting with her?" Angel glares at him. "Oh, no. But you're with Buffy! My sister!" He makes a sound of disgust. Angel rolls his eyes.

"Spike-"

"At least say you didn't kiss."

"You really can be stupid."

"So can you."

"Even though you're a vampire, you are still overprotective of her."

"Shut up. Anyway, you need to know something."

"What?"

"It's only a warning, for now. You try to move in on my sister, Buffy's friends get it, then Buffy."

"Why would I want that? I love Buffy."

"Don't think I don't remember you. You were crazy for her. Well, and tried to turn her, which is my plan, but that's beside the point. You chased her. She nearly killed you. You nearly killed her. If you try _anything_, you'll know what happens." Spike walks off without another word.

**I love Angel and Bangel, but I am kind of still mad at him for leaving her, so I don't know what to do with those two. I might make a poll. I don't know.**

**What happened between Angel and Ivy? Will Spike succeed? Find out, in some late chapter of the story. With some flashbacks. And some awkward moments. And… Never mind. Spoilers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is taking so long! I just write a new chapter, then get a new idea, then write it, then post, then write, etc. I need to stop making more but I can't. I have about four-five fanfics that I haven't gotten far in, but here is another chapter. I OWN NOTHING. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ivy finds herself storming off with no direction. Her brother was here… in Sunnydale. It would have been better he was dead.

Ivy Pratt had gotten her nickname from her brother. He called her 'Ivy' because she was able to climb better than anyone they knew. The two had always been close, so close. He'd give her the best gifts on her birthday. Everything had changed... She feels her mind being pulled back when-

* * *

**Over a hundred years ago**

"_Will, I'm scared." They had just been forced to set their house on fire. Ivy was the vampire slayer, and she'd only let her brother know that. Vampires had killed their parents. She'd only been the Slayer for a few weeks, and she was scared out of her mind. They'd just burned down the only place they'd ever lived in to stop them. _

"_I know, Ivy, but we'll get out of this. You always do."_

_She noticed that he didn't say "we" the second time. "We'll both be fine." _

_He shook his head. "I'm not all super, remember? You'll make it. I don't know about me." She hugged him._

"_Promise me that whatever happens, we'll stay together, yeah?" _

"_I promise."_

"_So do I. Come on, we don't have much time. Others are coming." He grabbed her hand, and they ran. He called out. She felt him being pulled away. She looked back at him to see that vampires had taken hold and are dragging him away._

"_No! Will, no!" _

"_Ivy!" She tried to pull him back, desperation in her eyes, but it was no use. He'd already slipped from her grasp._

"_Will!" She wanted to run forward, to save him, but there were too many. "No!"_

"_Go! Run!" He shouted to her before one of them, a man she recognized with black hair and dark eyes winked at her and bit her only brothers neck. Tears in her eyes, she screamed and ran away, tripping and stumbling. She finally falls to the ground, sobbing, coughing, covered in soot and ash. She'd kill him. She'd kill that vampire with the dark hair. _

"_Angelus." She hissed between her teeth. He'd pay. He'd pay for taking away the thing she most cared about forever. _

_Except he hadn't. Three years later, she'd gotten a visit from the person she'd least expected. It had started as an ordinary night. She'd staked some vampires, but then another had jumped out at her, and stopped. She looked at it and saw that it was Will._

"_Will?"_

"_Ivy?" _

"_Are you a…" She trailed off, the smile slipping off her face._

"_Yup. Couldn't feel better."_

"_Then you're not Will." He tilts his head to the side. _

"_I'm still the one who made the promise to stay together."_

"_No. That was Will. You? You're not him. You're…" She paused for a second. "You're William the Bloody."_

"_Huh. Has a nice ring to it. " He smirked. "You know, I've been looking for you."_

"_You have? Why?"_

"_To make good on my promise. Well, our promise. To stick together."_

"_Will…" She trailed off. What did he mean?_

"_There's only one way to do that. You're a Slayer. I'm a vampire. We don't mix."_

_She realized what he meant. "No." She began to back up._

"_Yeah. I figured that the only way to keep the promise," He morphed into his vampire face, "is to turn you into something like me." He lunged forward, only for her to kick him back. He got back up, only to be flipped back over. She kicked at him, but he grabbed her foot and pulled her down. She had immediately flipped back up, stake in hand._

"_Well, Sis, I must admit, you've gotten better."_

"_Oh, you're so sweet. You've gotten fairly good to. Only, I'm still better." She then launched herself forward, kicking him with every word. "You. Killed. My. BROTHER!" She knocked him down and straddled him. "So now you can die for him." She swung the stake down. It was about to connect with his chest, when a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her._

_The hand was pale, hard, and cold. It tightened its grip on her wrist and pulled her onto her feet, away from her would-be brother._

"_You know, Spike, you said she was good, but I didn't think this good. She's feisty too." She recognized that voice. _

"_You." She whirled around, throwing a punch at his face. With reflexes as fast as a cat's, he grabbed her hand, still holding the other one._

"_Now that doesn't mean she's not predictable. They're all trained the same." He examined her face. "She's pretty too, Spike. I remember that, but" She kicked out at his legs, sweeping them out from under him. He still was holding her hands, so she fell with him, kicking the whole time._

"_Wouldn't it just be easier for you to die? It'll happen to you tonight, anyway."_

"_And come back." Will added in the background. They ignored him._

"_Yeah? That doesn't mean I can't go down without fighting." She slammed her heal into his kneecap, buckling his legs out from under him. She twisted her wrists, jerking her hands away from his. He tried to grab her ankle, but she jumped. He sprang back up, grinning manically. _

"_Pretty good, Slayer. What was your name again? Oh, yeah, Ivy." _

_She was enraged. "No. To you, it's Evangeline." She elbowed him in the face and leaped back. "Since you two are obviously not going to leave me alone, I'll just have to leave."_

"_You can't hide." _

"_I know. So I think I'll go to some wonderful people. They're called the Gypsies." Will called out but she'd already run away. _

_Three weeks later, she had reached the nearest Gypsy camp._

"_What is it you want?"_

"_My brother. He's a vampire." She looked at them, willing them to understand. They knew of Slayers. "I'm the Slayer." _

"_And?"_

"_He wants to turn me. I need a way to disappear."_

_They stared at her. "There is a spell that can make you disappear in time. You will appear in the future." They brought out a book flipped through the pages._

'_They actually have a spell for that?' she thought. _

"_We must warn you of the price. Once you reach this new time, you will not remember your past. If you discover, you will remember. The two who seek you will either be slayed or still alive. If they are alive, they will only come back for you. Are you sure you still want this?"_

"_Yes." The Gypsies joined hands around her and began to chant. Mist swirled around them, and Ivy took one last look at her time, then her vision went black._

* * *

**Present Day**

She sighs. She isn't fully sure why, but she finds herself with a sense of rage. Not at Angel. No, he was forgiven. Spike, however, was a different story. He was determined to change her. "I guess we did say we'd stick together." She mutters to herself. She walks to the cheap motel and closes the door without a backward glance.

* * *

Spike stalks back to the factory. He needs to convince, or force, Ivy to change. He knows that if he can find a way to corner her, he could. One problem is that there's never been a Slayer turned into a vampire. It could be unpredictable. Hopefully, she would either be a normal vampire or a super one. Maybe she'd die. He doesn't know, but it is something he wants to find out. He comes in to find Drusilla waiting for him.

"Hey Dru."

"Spikey, what happened?"

"My sister's back." She is up and next to him in an instant.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna turn her. That's what I'm gonna do."

"Isn't she a Slayer?"

He grins at her, looping an arm around her waist. "Yes she is." He picks her up, laughing. "And once she's turned," He swings her in a circle, "It'll be one, big family reunion." He let's her down gently. She smiles back at him.

"Sounds like a party."

* * *

The next day at school, she walked into the library to find them all staring at her. "I guess Buffy told you, then" she says. Willow rushes up and hugs her.

"Umm…" Ivy had never been a people person, so when Willow hugs her, it hugs her definitely confuses her.

"Right. Sorry." Ivy smiles.

"No, it's fine." Jenny walks in. The two see each other and their eyes widen.

"Ivy?"

"Are you a Gypsy?"

"Yes. Are you Ivy Pratt?"

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"You're a Gypsy?" Xander asks. They ignore him.

"I work here."

"Oh."

"Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Did you just get here?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Oh." They continue to stare at one another.

"Well, I hate to break up this fascinating conversation, but there is another thing." Giles says uncomfortably.

"What?"

"We have reason to believe that Spike and Drusilla are planning something."

"What kind of something?"

"Something that will restore Drusilla's strength."

"I know it." Ivy says. "It requires them to drain the blood of the sire into Drusilla."

"Do you know who the sire is?"

"Angel."

"Wait," Xander says, "What's a sire?"

"It's the vampire that turns them."

"Oh. That's not good."

"No, it's not."

"Ivy," Giles asks, "How do you know so much about the ritual?"

"I once had to try and stop one. Didn't work out so well, but hey, I learned about it."

"Right."

She can tell he's worried, but there's nothing she can do about it. "And Ivy?"

"Yes?"

"I've called the Watcher's Council. They'll be sending you a Watcher soon."

"Oh, joy." She says unenthusiastically, "That always works out for me."

He raises an eyebrow.

"My last Watcher got killed. The one before him died. Shall I go on?" He shakes his head. "And they'll all be jumping at the chance to train me because of my little mystery."

"Of course."

Xander looks between them, confused. "What?"

"I disappeared from time. Don't you think they find that puzzling even if they know how."

"Oh." He was obviously still confused, but she was too tired to explain. With the day drawing to a close, she decided to head home. "Home" being used loosely. More like way-to-cheap hotel. Motel, actually. 'Stop thinking,' she thinks. "That didn't work." She mutters. She runs, faster than Slayer-ly possible, to the edge of town where the motel lies. The sun is setting, and to a passerby, she is barely a blur in the scenery.

She wonders vaguely how she got so fast. It isn't right. She stops about fifty feet away from the motel, laughing hard.

She'd never experienced such an adrenaline rush in her life. Still laughing manically, she makes her way to the motel.

* * *

She was woken by a call at midnight. "What is it?" She asks, fumbling with the phone.

"Ivy, it's me." Giles voice comes to her.

"How did you call me?"

"I called the front desk. They passed it on."

"Oh."

"It's happening now."

"The ceremony?"

"Yes." She swears under her breath.

"I'm coming."

She slides out of bed, glad she slept fully clothed. She hurries there.

* * *

She bursts through the doors. "How did you get here so fast?" She raises an eyebrow. "Right. We were going to scope out, to search. Any ideas?"

"They'll be going for an abandoned church, on the outskirts. Since they like night, it'll probably be to the west."

"Okay." They are all slightly surprised, but the follow her out.

* * *

Angel'd never thought that this stupid ceremony would be so painful. He just wants it to end. He barely registers anything. He hears a crash and realizes there's a battle. There's a fire. "Buffy?" He tries to say.

"I'll get angel, you deal with Spike and Drusilla!" He hears someone shout before somebody's arms are around him and carry him to a doorframe, gently setting him down.

"Buffy?"

"Think again." Ivy. A sharp pain shoots through his gut. He realizes his guilt.

"Ivy-" He reaches out for her, but she's already gone to the fight.

He passes out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd just like to clarify that in this AU, Kendra was still a Slayer, she just died elsewhere and never came to Sunnydale. So there is still Faith. Spike was taken by vamps and bitten by Angelus, but he later escaped. He thought Ivy was dead and got a bit depressed. Then we all know what happened with Drusilla and Cecily. Just clearing things up!**

**Also, the next two chapters are going to be kind of and short because I **_**really**_** want to get to Angelus because that's where my plan unfolds. Mwahahaha. … So until then, I'm going to bend the story a bit to get around slight writer's block, so I'm sorry! **

**And I'd just like to say that Summer homework is my least favorite thing EVER!**

**This wasn't up sooner because I've been in England and at a Paul McCartney concert…**

**Hit it Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything in it. I only own Ivy.**

* * *

Nothing seems to happen all week. Buffy slays, Ivy slays, and Giles goes on about "responsibility" and "the importance of training."

"Is it just me," Ivy asks, "or have we reached an altogether low for supernatural activity here? It is the Hellmouth after all."

"You're right."

"Well, _duh._" Buffy rolls her eyes.

They're patrolling the graveyard, looking for something to do. A twig snaps. They snap to attention, only to find a squirrel.

"Ugh." Ivy groans. "I am so bored. Come on. Nothing's going to happen." Buffy nods and they make their way to Buffy's house.

Joyce had quickly decided that she trusted her. When Joyce Summers heard about where Ivy was staying, she'd invited her to stay.

It really is nice for Ivy, having a place to stay. She isn't used to it whatsoever.

The two girls reach the house and walk in. "Mom!" Buffy calls, walking into the kitchen. "We're home." She says quietly, disgust in her voice.

"What?" Ivy asks, walking in behind her. Her nose wrinkles. "Oh."

Buffy's mom abruptly stops making out with a man who Buffy had never met before.

"Mom?"

"Oh! Hi sweetie. This is Ted." She says his name like she was caressing it.

Buffy and Ivy exchange a look and run upstairs.

* * *

"It's just that… EW!" Buffy groans. She's telling Willow and Xander about last night.

"I know. It must have been pretty traumatizing." Xander says.

"It was! They were making out!" She shudders at the memory.

Ivy nods, but her mind isn't on the subject. Ms. Calendar is staring at her.

"Um, guys, I'll be right back." Ivy says.

"Okay."

She gets up and walks over to where the woman is waiting.

"What is it?"

"I can't say it here. Follow me."

She follows her into a deserted classroom.

"You remember Angel's curse?"

"Of course. It's not the sort of thing you forget." Ivy answers coldly. She isn't on best terms with the computer teacher.

"Well, with yours, there was a catch, maybe even ones we haven't discovered yet, as you know."

"I know." A feeling of dread settles over her.

"So does his."

Ivy stiffens. "What?"

"It has a catch. You need to-"

"What's the catch?"

''If he ever gets a moment of true happiness, he loses his soul."

She stumbles back. "No." She whispers. Buffy. She is in love with him. A moment of true happiness... Oh. _Oh. _Buffy won't be able to bring herself to kill him. Oh no. This is very bad. She turns and runs from the room.

"Ivy!" Jenny calls after her. "You have to-" She is already gone.

* * *

This bloody chair's getting in the way of everything! Spike growls and wheels over to the newly strong Drusilla. He might as well tolerate it for her. "Are you excited for your party, pet?"

She nods, a childish excitement in her eyes. He laughs slightly.

"Spikey, can we kill a band?"

"We can do anything you'd like!" He says to her, smiling.

She squeals happily and grins.

"And Spike?"

"Yes?"

"Can we capture your sister?" She asks hopefully. "I've got some plans for her. She turned you down." She pouts.

"What kind of plans?"

"It's a surprise!" She says happily.

He grins wickedly. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Buffy sits on the porch steps, head in her hands.

"Hey." Ivy says and walks up behind her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just… I killed him. A human being. Not a vampire or anything. An actual human." Ivy puts her arm around her comfortingly.

"You didn't mean to."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because you didn't. You pushed him away. He was in your room!"

"I know but…"

"And he wasn't a very good human anyway. Destined to be a vampire." She says smiling slightly. Buffy isn't in the mood to joke. She punches Ivy on the shoulder a bit too hard.

She winces and puts her hands up in a don't-kill-me gesture. "Okay, okay. No jokes."

"Thanks."

Buffy smiles slightly.

Joyce walks outside. "Mom-"

"Inside. Now." Buffy gives Ivy a sad look and walks inside.

Ivy stays away from the house as long as possible. She's just feeling so angry lately. She doesn't even know why. She doesn't want the others to be more down than they already are, especially Buffy.

Buffy just seems like she can hardly bear anything. She's leaving slaying to Ivy. She keeps beating herself up about Ted.

Sighing, Ivy heads to the graveyard. Night in about three hours. Wonderful. Now all she has to do is wait.

She closes her eyes and waits. She can't help it. After a few minutes, she falls asleep.

_Many years ago…_

"_WILLIAM! DON'T YOU DARE!" She shouted at her normally well-behaved and classy brother. He smirked and walked forward. She jumped up, avoiding him, and grabbed a tree branch. Bringing her feet up, she swung on top of the branch in a crouch._

"_Aw, come on, Ev. It's just a joke."_

"_I told you I'd have to kill you if you mentioned him again."_

"_Ev, do you even know his name?"_

"_Psh, of course I do!"_

"_No you don't." He said, smiling._

"_Yes I do! It's Angelus."_

_"From what you've said of him, he sure_ _doesn't sound like an Angel."_

"_Shut up, Will."_

"_No."_

"_You are _so_ immature sometimes." She said, looping her legs on the branch and hanging upside-down._

"_Says you."_

"_Why, yes, I did say that."_

_He glared at her. She sighed and swung back into an upright position, running her fingers through her hair. She hated waiting. _

"_Come on, Will. He said he'd meet me here in ten minutes. He said he'd meet me here as soon as the sun went down."_

"_I'm not letting my sister go around meeting people at night! You're not even properly dressed."_

_"I am dressed! Just not in a dress! And why not! You're not getting hurt. I can defend myself!"_

"_What if he's a vampire?"_

_She sighed. "Then I'll slay him. But what if he's not?"_

"_What if-"_

"_WILLIAM PRATT, GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!"_

"_No. I'm not leaving you alone."_

"_You are the _worst brother EVER!_"_

"_Am I interrupting something?" An amused voice came from behind them._

"_Angelus?"_

_Evangeline jumped down from the tree._

_He raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"_

"_This is my brother, William, who is exceedingly annoying and won't leave me alone. Ignore him"_

_Angelus chuckles darkly. Evangeline immediately put her guard up. She didn't want to trust him. He had to be a vampire. She could tell. But… But there was something alluring about him. His voice... He was so dark, mysterious, and handsome, so handsome…_

_What was she thinking? She mentally slapped herself. She was going to slay him, right?_

"_So you're the bloke she's been talking on and on about?" Will asked, looking him up and down. "I don't like him."_

"_Did not."_

"_Yeah, you did. 'Oh, Will, he's so handsome!' 'Will, I'm seeing him again tonight!' You were swooning."_

_Evangeline's cheeks blushed a bright red. "Shut up."_

_Both men smirked. _

_"Both of you, shut up."_

_"I didn't say anything!" Will said._

_"You were thinking it."_

_Angelus smirked._

_"What were you doing in a tree?" Angelus asked._

"_Uh…"_

"_She was climbing. She's like Ivy!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Go away Will." She said, annoyed._

"_No… Ivy."_

"_That's not my name."_

"_It is now." _

_She sighed in frustration. "Go. Away."_

"_No. I'm not-"_

"_William Pratt, go away."_

_He gave her a questioning and slightly hurt look and left. Angelus chuckled. _

"_What?"_

"_It's nothing." He walked to her, cornering her. She was about to take a step away, when he suddenly took a piece of her hair in his fingers gently and took a step closer. Her heart rate picked up from adrenaline. He was about to lean down when she spoke._

"_Sorry," He looked confused. "I'd rather not kiss a vampire." She then placed her hands on his chest and shoved him, throwing him back ten feet. _

_He got back up, smiling like a predator, his black eyes glinting. "A Slayer? And I'd thought my luck had run out." He ran forward and grabbed her, forcing her against a wall. "Actually, I didn't." He leaned down and kissed her hard. She tried to push him away, but he was ready and only moved closer, forcing her to press against his chest. He bit her lip, drawing blood. "Has anyone ever told you that you taste very good?" He asked._

"_Get off of me." She threatened._

"_Or what? You can't stake me." His face morphed into its vampire form. He pressed closer to her. "I could kill you right now. I could turn you into a vampire too. I could do anything I want." He moved his mouth to her neck. She braced herself for the end, but he didn't bite her. Instead, he kissed her. His lips trailed up her neck._

"_Stop it." She said._

"_Make me." He whispered into her. She pushed against his chest making him stumble back. Ducking under him, she made it out of his grasp._

_She wiped her mouth, trying to rid herself of his taste and spat at him._

"_Oh, you're feisty, are you?" He chuckled. "That'll make it more fun."_

"_Make what more fun?"_

"_Winning. Driving you to the brink of insanity and when you're about to fall, you'll beg for death." He said. His grin was unnerving. She didn't know what she'd ever found alluring about him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "And even then I won't kill you. I'll change you."_

"_I'd like to see you try." She growled._

"_Oh, you will. But I doubt you'll like it." He turned and walked away._

* * *

**Please review and follow/ favorite if you like this story and want to read more. Criticism is welcome. I'll try to make the next one longer; I just don't like Ted, so I made it different.**

**I'm trying to decide whether or not to make this story short or long. If it's short I'll make longer ones of each season. If it's longer, I'll just make it more detailed. Hmm… **

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eek! I just noticed an inconsistency in chapter 2! It says that when her parents died, she'd only been the Slayer for a few weeks. I mean months! I just don't know how to change a chapter so please just keep that in mind. Thanks! And the whole burning down their house, please keep in mind that I only recently finished season 7.**

**Sorry for the late update. School started a few weeks ago.**

**Things are in Ivy's point of view now!**

* * *

"Ivy!" I jolt awake. Angel is standing over me. I unknowingly cringe. His mood visibly becomes sadder.  
"Angel! Hi. How long was I asleep?" I ask him unsteadily, standing up.  
"I don't know. It's barely nightfall. I figured you wouldn't want to have a demon take a bite out of you."  
"Oh." I say awkwardly.  
"Did you have a bad dream?"  
"More like a bad memory."  
He winces. "Which one?"  
"The second time we met."  
He winces. "Sorry about that."  
"It wasn't you. It was Angelus."  
He smiles gratefully. "So why aren't you patrolling with Buffy?"

He notices everything. "I don't really like being around people that much. I don't know why."  
"I do."  
"Oh?"  
"You just appeared in another time. You're overwhelmed. Give it time. You'll get used to it."  
"Have you?" I ask.  
"Depends on the day." He says.  
I smile. "Well, I should probably patrol…"  
"Yeah. I'll just…" He takes a step back. I nod and turn away.

After a few minutes my wait is rewarded. I'm passing a grave when a hand shoots out of it dramatically.  
"For the love of…" I hate it when they're dramatic. I stand in front of the grave impatiently as I wait for it to rise. Still, it's not really fast. Maybe its foot is stuck on a root.  
"Are you going to be out soon?" I ask it. It looks at me. I raise my eyebrow. "Well? 'Cause I'm dying for a staking."  
It doesn't answer.  
"God, your dull." I mutter and sit down, bored. About five minutes later, he finally makes it to the surface.  
"Good. You're finally out." I help him up.  
"It'll be the last thing you ever see." He growls and uses my hand to pull me down. I use the momentum to push into a roll, then stand up and kick him in the back. He whirls around and throws a punch at me. I duck and kick his legs out from under him. He falls, hard. I jump onto his chest and hold the stake to is chest.  
"Well, it's been fun, but really, you need a personality booster." I say and stab downward. He explodes into dust.  
"Oh, God, I'm making witty remarks before I slay. I'm turning into Buffy." It's weird. I try to picture how my mother would react and chuckle. One vampire down, who-knows how many to go. It better be a lot. I'm in a bad mood.

That night I'm a bit late, so I silently slip in through the door. I move up the stairs, taking care to avoid the side that creaks. To my surprise, when I walk into the guest bedroom, Buffy is sitting on the bed, waiting for me.  
"Buffy! I didn't think you'd wait for me. Is something wrong?"  
She smiles. "No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, slaying and all of that."  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I know that this is about my brother. I know, he's probably dead. I'm fine though, really."  
"Okay. Whatever you say." She says and reluctantly leaves.  
I'd better get to sleep. School's tomorrow. Ah, another day of pretending to understand everything. This should be fun.

* * *

"_What? Is that all you got?" I taunted the vampire that was lying on the ground. "Really? You need to keep up your physique." I ran forward and dusted it. Way. Too. Easy._

_I'd been really anxious ever since Angelus said he'd come back for me. So far, three months later, he hadn't returned. Time doesn't change the fact that every night I saw his face in my dreams and would wake up screaming. Will's getting worried about me.  
Then I heard a scream. I sprinted towards it. A vampire was biting a woman's neck. I ran forward and shoved him off of her. Good, he hadn't had much blood. "Run!" I shouted at her. She didn't need to be told twice.  
I turned to the vampire. He had eyes and hair as black as coal. I recognized him. "Angelus."  
"Ivy. I hoped you might come if you heard a scream. You've been screaming too, haven't you?"  
How did he know? "No." I bluffed easily.  
He smirked. "That's a lie. I hear you. Every night."  
"Oh, so you're a stalker too, now?"  
"I'm not a stalker, exactly. More like a… predator watching it's prey."  
"That's a stalker, genius."  
He smirked. I shot out my fist in a punch, but he caught it. "I thought we were talking." He said, spinning my arm around and pinning me to his chest.  
"Key word. Were." I replied and broke free of his hold. I jumped up and kicked his chest, making him fall back. He jumped back up easily._

"_Pretty good, Slayer." He said._

"_I'm not even getting started." I kicked his chest, but he caught my foot before it could reach his target. He pushed me to the ground and straddled me.  
"Don't kid yourself. You're only just beginning." He said, grinning. "I've had a hundred years of experience and you? You've had a few months. Compared to me, that's pathetic. I could kill you in no time."  
"Then why haven't you yet?" I taunted, despite the advantage he held.  
"Because where would be the fun in that?"  
"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered._

"_Well, I need to torture you a bit first. You know, the usual." _

_I kicked him off of me and rolled to the side before he could grab me again. He was up almost immediately and pinned me against the wall, holding my throat._

I wake up screaming.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Oz?" I ask Willow with a smirk as we walk to chemistry.

"What? Nothing."

"So you're trying to tell me that there's no sparkage? None at all?"  
"Well, maybe some sparkage."

"I knew it! You can tell by the way you look at each other."  
"It's that obvious?"  
"Yes! Oh, so, what are we going to do for Buffy's birthday?"

"We're having a surprise party at the Bronze. I'm bringing Oz."

"Really? Buffy will have Angel, You'll have Oz, and Giles will have Ms. Calendar. Is there anyone other than me who doesn't have a date?"  
"Well, Xander and Cordelia aren't going together, so you're not alone." Her face becomes disgusted. "Eugh! Xander and Cordelia! Bad mental images."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I say grinning.

"What?"

"You and Oz!" I squeal. She smiles.

"I know."

* * *

"So, Xander, you going solo to Buffy's party?" I ask him, smirking.

"Yeah, why? You're not thinking…"

"No. No. I was just making sure I'm not the only single person in this bloody town.

Something like guilt flits across his face. "You're not alone."

"What a relief. I mean, it's kind of embarrassing. Even Giles has a date! Kind of, I mean, yeah, he didn't 'ask her' and all, but it's obvious."

"Yeah."

No witty comeback from Xander? Okay, something is definitely wrong. "Xander, what's up?"

"Huh?"

"What's with the whole guilt-trippy thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem all guilty."

"It's nothing."

"Whatever."

* * *

We crouch in different spots throughout the Bronze.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Maybe they ran into something."

"Not helping, Ivy."

"Whatever."

"Sh! I think I hear something!"

We all get quiet and listen. It sounds like a fight outside.

"Angel, maybe you and I should-"

CRASH!

Buffy and a vampire come crashing through the window. Quickly, she stakes it.

Oblivious to it all, Cordelia pops up from her hiding spot. "Surprise!"

Jenny comes rushing in carrying a box. "What's that?"

She looks at me. "I don't know, but the vampires seemed pretty desperate to protect it."

Buffy looks around. "What is all this."

Willow replies, "It's for you. You know, birthday and everything."

"You guys did all of this for me?" We nod. "Thank you."

"Um, guys," I say, "I really, honestly do hate to break up this special birthday moment, but shouldn't we focus on the box."

Xander shoots me a death glare but Giles agrees. "Yes, Ivy's right. We should be focusing on the box."

"Okay." Buffy says, moving away. She goes to the box and pries it open, revealing an arm. A big muscled blue arm. A big muscled blue arm that jumps out of the box and begins to strangle Buffy.

"No!" Angel shouts and the two of us rush forward and pry it off of her throat and into the box.

"What. Was. That." I say.

Giles and Angel exchange a look.

"Was it…" Giles begins.

"Yes. I think so."

"Was it what?" Buffy asks impatiently.

"The Judge."

"The huh?"

"The Judge. Demon. It's said that his touch can burn a mortal to a crisp."

"So, what? We slice and dice."

"No mortal weapon can kill him."

"Oh. I still don't think he's that threatening, you know, seeing as he's an arm."

I can hear the annoyance in Giles' voice. "It's only part of him. They eventually cut him into pieces."

"Oh."

* * *

**Sorry for the horrible ending. Review!**


End file.
